


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by cutepoison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, rated mature for language and dick stuffing analogies, sirius ate too much christmas cake and is now Miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutepoison/pseuds/cutepoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their last Christmas together at Hogwarts. Remus and Sirius spend it cuddling in front of the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dracomalfoys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoys/gifts).



> This is for @rogueorgana on twitter. <3

“Told you not to eat all of that bloody cake, y’know,” Remus uttered, sitting comfortably up against the front of the sofa on the floor, Sirius pressed in between his legs with his back to Remus’ chest.

“You’re one to talk,” Sirius grumbled, hand running over his miserably stuffed belly.

A small smile graced Remus’ lips and he reached up to push Sirius’ long hair to one side so he could kiss his boyfriend’s neck.

“One: since my growth spurt, I can easily eat double the amount you can,” he began. Another kiss right below his ear and Sirius squirmed until he was pushing back, closer to Remus. “Two: I know when to stop eating so I’m not uncomfortably full for the rest of the night. Especially on Christmas, you prat.”

Not that Remus particularly minded sitting cuddled in front of the fire with Sirius nestled up against him, a quilt thrown over his own shoulders for extra warmth. It was their last Christmas at Hogwarts, after all. Seventh Year was fast approaching the end and Remus didn’t want to think about saying goodbye just yet.

Remus tightened his hold around Sirius, which resulted in a groan from below.

“Easy, ya big giant. S’not like last year when I had a good four inches on you.” Sirius smirked. “Above  _and_ below the belt.”

Remus blushed and pressed his face into the back of Sirius’ shoulder. “Shush.”

“I’d say ‘make me’ but I don’t think I can take much more right now. I’m right _stuffed_.” Playfully, Remus bit the sliver of skin he could reach and laughed softly when Sirius arched into the bite. “On the other hand…”

“We’re _not_ fooling around when you can barely move without making intolerable noises, Pads. And especially not in the common room.” 

Although it did cause a grunt of discomfort, Sirius unravelled himself from the cocoon of warmth and turned around, maneuvering the both of them so he could straddle Remus, sitting heavily atop his thighs. He ran his hands slowly up Remus’ abdomen and chest until he was able to wrap his arms around the werewolf’s neck.

“I thought you liked PDA, Moony. Don’t tell me you’ve gone shy.” As he spoke, Sirius played with the short hairs at the nape of Remus’ neck, humming triumphantly when he noticed the soft flush blossoming throughout Remus’ beautifully scarred cheeks.

Remus scoffed. “I’m not _shy_ , just…” he trailed off, glancing over at James who was obnoxiously making kissy faces at the two of them. “James is being nosy, is all." 

Sirius looked over and raised his brows at James, as if declaring war. “If James is going to be nosy,” he said, turning his attention back to Remus and leaning in so close their lips nearly brushed. “Perhaps we should put on a show.”

Before Remus had time to answer, Sirius was kissing him _deeply_. There was no buildup, no light pecks or playful teasing, just Sirius thoroughly licking into Remus’ mouth, parting his lips so that all Remus could do was moan and helplessly let it happen.

The blush Remus wore only darkened as Sirius bit at his lower lip and _tugged_.

Remus gripped at Sirius’ waist and held him there, not quite ready to part. He panted, “Merlin, Sirius…”

Sirius gave Remus a quick peck on the lips, a kiss so much different than the mouth fucking Remus just received, and glanced back over at James.

Potter made a gagging gesture before promptly going back to the game of wizard’s chess he was playing with Peter. The blotchiness of a blush in James’ cheeks didn’t go unnoticed, however. 

Looking like the cat who got the cream, Sirius fixed his eyes on Remus again and smiled devilishly. “What do you say we take this up to our room, huh Moony?”

Remus nodded eagerly and helped Sirius stand up, taking the shorter boy’s hand and dragging him towards the stairs. “Fine. But _you’re_ buggering _me_ to burn off some of that cake. And we’re cuddling more afterwards.”

Sirius, though a bit winded from climbing the stairs, chuckled and pushed Remus backwards onto the bed. “Deal."


End file.
